book 1: new dimension
by xxtimexx
Summary: It's a chaotic world and some of them are out of character ( talking about the Elgang)
1. Ch1 a new world

It's my turn to shine! It's me Mena,Cece's older sister. Anyway onward with the story! ^^

* * *

Raven pov

The demons injured Rena before she could even see them. She was still in her child form so she couldn't take more hits. I saw her go down and attacked them and they retreated to the darkness. I picked her up and carried her through the forest. Everyone was waiting at the portal because the demons took over all the villages and we couldn't hide. So we decided to escape into a new world or city for that matter.( this is so out of character)

I heard the demon right behind me and yelled as I ran up the hill saying start the portal. They looked at me for a second and started the portal. As soon as I made it over the hill I jumped into the portal and heard everyone else follow me.

* * *

Lucy pov

"Natsu!" I said as loudly as I can. "Get out of my bed!". Natsu woke up and said, "Sorry Luce, but your bed is soft..." Suddenly a blue light came from the outside of Magnolia and disappeared as soon as it appeared. "That was weird..." I said. Natsu said,l Lets go check it out!" We got out of my apartment and ran to where the blue light we saw last. We weren't the only ones who saw it because Gray, Wendy, and Erza met us at the river.

We looked down and saw some people unconscious in the river. We pulled them out then one of the woke up. The girl with the white hair and orange eyes looked at her surroundings then at us. I saw two small drones come from the river and guarded her. She got up and tried to look at what seemed to us a robot hand. She began to fix it then give it back to the brown haired guy who looks kinda cute. The girl got up and looked at us saying, "Um...hello my name is Eve and where are we?" I said, "Magnolia."

I saw some other people get up but not the youngest. I suddenly sensed dark and light energy coming from 2 people here. I looked at the girl with the black hair and the girl with the green hair. I began to wonder," What the hell happened to them?!"

* * *

Lol I love writing - Mena

Cece: don't take the spotlight away...

Cece: plz R&R

Rena: that's my line!


	2. Ch 2 Ran!

Yay! I'm back with another story and I hope u guys enjoy it ^^ - Mena

* * *

Rena pov

I woke up to see a blonde haired girl and a blue cat staring at me. I began to shake and tried to run away but ended up falling on the ground. "Ow!" I said. "Hey little kid u ok?!" said Natsu. "Get away from my little sister!" said the demon princess. The boy dodged then stopped and grabbed her hand. "Hey stop it!" said Natsu. "Princess that's enough."said Blaze. Natsu let go of her hand and she ran up to me pulling me up. She let me lean on her for support and Nina and Momo came up to me saying," You ok ,master?" I said, "Yeah, just a little sick." I fainted in ( we haven't found a name for the demon princess so we'll call her Lina) Lina's arms.

* * *

Lucy pov

"Is she ok?" said Natsu. Eve said," By my analysis, she is ok for now but I worried about her fever." She put her hand over her forehead and she took her temperature. It said that the temp. of her forehead was 108.9. The girl with the purple hair said," My name is Aisha and this is Raven, Elsword, Ara, Moau, Windbell, Blaze, Mena, Kin, Chung , and Lina." The girl with the black hair and red eyes looked up then gave me the if you mess with my sister then your dead look. I was scared of her for a second then looked away. "Oh and I forgot someone, this is Nina and Momo, Rena's guardians and pets." said Aisha.

I looked at Happy and Erza, Happy was eating the fish that Windbell gave him and Erza was talking to Ara. Wendy showed up with Carly and saw that everything was ok. Well almost everything...

* * *

Aisha pov

"Baka! Elsword!" I said. He snapped at me saying, "Why don't u make your self useful and heal Rena?!" I snapped at him for stating the obvious and began to heal Rena. It took me all till near dawn because of the extinct of her wounds. "She still has a fever but at least she's ok." I said. We began to argue again when the girl with the blue hair walked up to me. The little girl casted a spell on us called, "Roar of the Sky Dragon!" She sent us into a tree and we got out dizzy saying, "Why did you do that?!"

The girl said," My name is Wendy and I dont like arguments." Wendy looked at Rena who by now had came two. She walked over to Rena and holded out her hand. Rena immediately took her hand and was boosted up from the ground. Lucy said, "Since you guys don't have any where to stay maybe the girls can stay at my place and the boys at Natsu's and Gray 's house?" Everyone agreed and we went there separate ways.

* * *

Rena pov

We took turns taking a bath and cleaning up. I had transformed back into my regular form and took a bath. When I came out I smelled like lemons and flowers in a springtime morning. I was back in my kid form and sleeping with Lucy in her bed. She bed felt so soft and warm like a mother's touch has been here.

Next morning...

I woke up to the sound of breakfast. I quickly but quietly got and dressed and went down stairs. I saw food on the table and everyone waiting for me. I went to the chair and we started to eat. I ate one piece of bread and a couple of eggs and bacon. After breakfast, Lucy explained about the country and how it works. We were now more than ever excited. We asked if we could get into her guild, and she said,"Yes if we get accepted." We met up with the boys and followed Lucy and Natsu to their guild. We were amazed at how big it was.

She open the door and we all followed her into what looked like a playful fight between Natsu and Gray. Suddenly Erza appeared next to them and they got settled down for now. We went straight up to the guild master and asked if we could join his guild. He said," You may join." We all did a Yahoo dance and got our guild marks. I got mine on my right hand and its lime green like my hair. Aisha a got her mark on her shoulder where everyone else did but Eve, Ara, and Lina didn't. They had theirs on there right hand same as mine.

Aisha's was purple, Raven was Brown, Nina and Momo's were red and blue. Eve 's was white,Lina's was black, And the rest of us had either yellow or pink or Orange.

* * *

Ara pov

I looked at Rena and smiled. I thought,"She has loving and caring people who will gladly die for her." I felt a familiar dark energy from when I met my brother, Ran. I said,"Do you guys feel that energy?" They said," It must kinda be Ran..." Ran appeared outside of the guild saying,"Why do I even bother trying to capture her?" Me and Lina walked out of the guild and saw Ran. He chuckled saying," I'm not here for you but I need that little brat." He charged at us and I readied my spear. Lina casted her one of many spells called, Field of destruction! She sent Ran flying into a tree. Ran summoned a couple of demons and attacked us. We held our ground until...

* * *

Rena pov

I jumped out of the guild followed by Lucy. She called her key, Virgo, which was a cute little pink haired maid. I transformed into battle angel Rena. I saw everyone in the guild running outside to see what was going on. Lina and Ara was about to transform when Nina and Momo transformed into human combat ninjas. Nina jumped in front of me and attacked the demons that were closing in on us. Erza had her heaven equip on and was slashing the demons like it was nothing. Ran kept summoning them and we were greatly out numbered. I heard Aisha cast, Elemental Storm! And watched as ice erupted from the ground, lighting fall from the sky and a strong gust of fire surrounded her. During that, Ran summoned Uno and made him come after me.

I called for Lina and Ara, we transformed into our other selfs. Lina wore a black combat boots with wicked clothes that with her had a sycle and black hair and red eyes. I was like Ara but didn't have nine Fox tails or the red lines on her face under her eyes. I went into attack mode and readied my legs...(a/n in this transformation she is a WS)

* * *

Short story time!

By: Cece

I readied my legs and soared through the hair and kicked the shit out of Raven. I apologized and went to sleep...

(I'm joking I wouldn't do it like that)

The next morning...

I woke up and went down stairs. I went to the piano and played Eternal Snow (go on YouTube and search up) and singing the lyrics. Then I played Elsword with my friend Mystic. I leveled up once then had to download Elsword again because it kept crashing and now I'm writing this story while I'm waiting. (This is how my day went) And I played it until I had to get off.

THE

END

* * *

Today was fun - Mena

Mystic - you kept d/c in any sever

Cece - y aren't we ending this chapter?

Rena and Cece - plz R&R


	3. Ch 3 drama!

Yay I'll do some more chapters ^^ - Mena

* * *

Rena pov

I went soaring into the air and hit Uno straight in the head knocking him out. I glided down for a second then heard a big cannon go off. I dodged and it nearly missed me and the rocket went into a tree. Another round was coming at me and I didn't see it yet. I heard someone scream,"Watch out!" but it was almost too late. When Elsword used his hyper active skill called, gigantic slash, and sliced the rocket and the demons in half. Ran said, You've won this round but I'll be back." I said, Here let me give you your parting gift!" I charged at him and yelled, "Learn your place!" I sent him flying into the sky and heard everyone say, "Home Run!" I turned around and walked up to Elsword. "Thanks for saving me back there." I said. He said," No problem at all." I transformed back into my kid form and smiled. The battle was over for now but first, I went to the guild posting board and took a quest that said:

* * *

Looking for help

A Dragon has invaded our village and on a side note we will give you zodiac keys and

Jewels:

**75,000,000**

* * *

Rena pov (continued)

"Whoa! This job pays a lot for just one simple Dragon." I said. I showed the paper to Lucy and everyone else. They had said," I could take only 3 people with me." So I chose Lucy, Elsword, Windbell, and Raven. We set off on our journey and went to the train station. We waved to everyone as we left the train station. It was a long ride and I fell asleep on Raven. Raven snuggled me into his arms and feel asleep himself. Elsword was getting something to eat for us. We arrived at Greenfield earlier than expected so we went to the job early. They lead us to a cave and said that's where the Dragon lives. We went inside and heard the Dragon, we readied our weapons and attacked it. The Dragon woke up startled then threw fire balls at us. We all dodged and we used our hyper actives.

I cast Shooting Destiny, which is like guild arrow but smaller arrows and I leap into the air and shoot a big arrow. I shot the Dragon in the heart and it died instantly. I landed on my feet and walked out of the cave. We got rewarded with the jewels and keys, we went back to the train and went home. The job was supposed to last a week but we finished it in a day.

* * *

Nastu pov

When they came back, they had Virgo carry all the money to the apartment. Luce was talking to kid girl and Lisanna. I walked up to them and Lisanna, saying " How was the job go?" Rena said, "It was totally quick!" I laughed with them until Lisanna slapped Rena for laughing with us. Lisanna said,"You can't be apart of our guild anymore and starting today your not welcomed here!" Rena got up and ran away crying outside the door. Luce gave Lisanna the evil eye and followed Rena quickly.

I followed them out into a clearing of a hill. I tried to listen but couldn't hear them. So I went back to the guild and sat down next to Lina and Lisanna.

* * *

Rena pov

I ran away from the guild and cried and cried until Lucy found me. She calmed me down and cheered me up with her songs from one of her keys.(can't remember that key ^^") I went back to the guild and saw Lina and Lisanna fighting. Lina said," Don't mess with my little sister you bitch!" And thus a battle over Rena continues...

* * *

I'm so sleepy! - Mena

Plz Review and comment it would really help a lot - Rena


	4. Ch 4 drama prt2

We have discussed that the new name of Lina will be Mena and they will be switched in this chapter and from now on.

* * *

Mena pov

I charged at Lisanna and was about to hit her when master Markov and Erza walked into the guild. The tension was high already and every moment that past it was getting thinner and thinner. Someone had to break the tension between me and Lisanna. Lisanna got up and went to the board looking for a job. Master Markov had an announcement to make so we gathered around where the bar was and listened.

Master said," We have been invited to the grand master games!" I asked, "What's the grand master games?" Lucy said," The GMG is a arena for the best of the best guilds." I nodded then listened to the master. Master said," Who would like to sign up?" I signed up with my group: Rena, Wendy, Lucy, Raven, Elsword, Ara, Natsu, Erza, Aisha and Gray. ( I didn't see the grand master games so I don't know what happened.)

* * *

Rena pov

I signed up for the GMG and sat down looking bored. Elsword and Raven were arguing again and I couldn't think straight. I gave my annoyed look and yelled shut up! They thought that I was Mena and yelled," Shut up this doesn't consider you!" I got mad a threw a lighting bolt at them. They got hit and fell on the floor, I gave them the death glare. They woke up and apologized right on the spot. I said," What am I going to do with you two?" I went back to my spot and fell asleep till lunch time.

When lunch came, I was so hungry that I fell out of my chair. Elsword picked me up and took me out for lunch. We sat at a restaurant, which was near Lucy's apartment, I ordered a salad and Elsword ordered a beef and clam stew with a side of Mac. and cheese. Elsa came into the restaurant with Raven and sat next to us. We said," We are so excited for GMG!" They said," I know right!" Elsa ordered a clam chower and Raven ordered some chicken nuggets.

After I ate, we talked for a bit then went to the house, that we brought when we went to the job. I went upstairs and took a bath. After I was done everyone got ready for the GMG. Elsa and the rest said that they would be cheering for us. We went to the train station with everyone. Nastu was motion sick and Wendy was healing him. I was napping on Mena's lap trying to keep magic energy. While I was asleep I had transformed into my regular form. I had on my GA clothes and when I woke up everyone was staring at me. I sat up and I felt so nervous that I hid behind Mena. The train stopped at the next train station and we got out of the train.

I got to the ticket station and saw all the guys staring at me. I went next to the railing to see if the train was coming. Suddenly I felt hands on my back and next thing I know I was laying flat on the train rails. I heard a train speed down the rails a little seconds before I hit the rail. I tried to get up but couldn't because my leg was caught in the rail. I saw the train speed this way and tried so hard to get out. I blacked out and thought I was done for until 2 people picked me up and ran off the rails.

When I opened my eyes I saw Raven and Elsword staring at me. I got up but my head started to hurt so Aisha and Wendy came over and healed me.

* * *

Lisanna pov

Drag! I almost had her...I thought. I began to not like her as soon as she got more attention than me. She's even stealing her friends attention. I hate her so much, once she's alone I'm going to kill her. Before I knew it everyone in the guild was staring at me. I started to look innocent and sweet but they wouldn't fall for it. Erza said," Your inexplicable for trying to kill your own guild mate!" "I have had enough of this!" I said. I charged at Rena and sliced her with my jaguar claw. She started to bleed then ran to Elsword. I cut her off then sliced her again and again. She collapsed on the floor, I was about to finish her when Ran showed up and told me to capture her instead of killing her. While we were talkative crawled away towards her friends. I noticed and ran at her, she had kissed Aisha (no yaoi) and transformed. She was wearing EM clothes but they were yellow and blue.

She attacked me with meteor shower and blizzard shower. I was burning from the inside and out, so I decided to run away. I said," I'll come back!" And disappeared into the sunset sky...

* * *

Mena: man I hate that Ara isn't her!

Cece:me too

Mystic:we want Ara!

Rena:plz R&R


	5. Ch 5 terrible news

Lisanna pov

I ran to a new guild that was entering the GMG with fairy tail. They said," You can join our guild but you have to tell us about your former guild secrets." I agreed and told them all they could expect for Rena and the new comers. I wanted to defeat them, especially Rena, so I can prove that they are no help to us. I thought of my plan but when I sat down I heard a voice telling me to hurt them really bad. I was upset and thinking I was going nuts so I whispered to myself, "Ok." The guilds names was Blue synx. We had arrived at the GMG and checked into the hotel.

I went to the girls room and came out noticing that Fairy tail showed up. I hide behind a Bush as they checked in, learning which hotel rooms they would have. I learned that they had the penthouse and room 301, which is next door to my room. I went back to my guild and started to plan my revenge.

* * *

Rena pov

I went to the room and took a bath while everyone was sleeping. I got out of the bathroom and got dressed in my GA clothes. I went to my bed and fell asleep until the time was 2:00. We woke up and got dressed then practiced our magic for a bit then went to the games. The stadium was huge and everyone was cheering when we walked through the gate. The announcer said," Lady's and gentlemen welcome to the first annual GMG!" The crowd cheered as the announcer said,"Here are our guilds competing ,Fairy tail, Blue synx, Yellow fangs, Usher mix, and a dark guild called Black Steel." "Looks like we have a couple of new members in fairy tail!"said the announcer, pointing at us. We went to the stage and introduced ourselves to the crowd. I said," My name is Rena, and its been a pleasure of meeting you." I winked then went back to the guild. When I left they cheered at me and clapped their hands.

The first round was Blaze and Mena vs. Chick and Apple.

* * *

First round (Blaze pov)

I ran into the arena followed by my master. She was wearing a battle armor which covered less and gave her more attack speed and agility. I was wearing a black coat with white pants and checkered boots. When the announcer said,"Start." I bolted at them and casted Diven power, it sends a ball of light at your chosen enemys and burns them when they look at it, they dodged and started to slash at me using fire and ice magic. Apple froze my feet and started attacking me with ice shards. I was starting to freeze my body off while she was covering me with ice.(that did not make sense -_- -Cece) I heard master cast a spell called Dark embrace, dark embrace clouds your enemy's vision for a minute and helps your partner in need.

I felt the ice melt around me and I was able to move. Their vision was clouds for a few seconds and we thought of a plan. The plan was that I was going to distract them while Mena knocked them out with her skill called, gigantic tempo, which she jumps into the air and slams down with her sword. I distracted them and they both came at me just like we planed. Then I heard her skill and dodged out of the way as soon as I could and got smashed into a wall. I rose from the dust and looked at the impacted . There was a big crater and two people were in hit not dead but seriously hurt. Those people were Apple and Chick. I saw Mena rise from the smoke and the stadium went wild for her. Everyone was cheering and the other guilds were surprised and shocked by her power. I went and hugged her and put her over my head as we went out of everyone's eyesight.

To be continued...

* * *

Short story

By Mena

I wrote on my computer when suddenly I heard a clash of dishes break and ran to the noise. There laIded Cece with her arm broken and crying. We called 911 and rushed to the hospital. The doctor said,"She's going to be ok we just need her to stay in the hospital for a couple of weeks. So now I'm writing this chapter for her...:(

* * *

Mena: that is why the el princess isn't updating at all this week

Cece: I broke my arm by tripping over a wash cloth and tumbling down the stairs

Mystic: aw I hope u feel better

Cast: get better! ^^

Rena:plz support Mena and Cece. Plz Review and comment


	6. Ch6 srry srry- Author

Lol back with another chapter ^^ -Mena

* * *

Announcer pov

"Looks like this is the final round of the qualifying round folks!" I said. "Oh we have one more and looks like it's a team battle." said My co-announcer. "Here are the teams: Rena and Mena vs. Lisanna and Apple." I said. I went and checked up on the girls who had turned into little kids. I said,," What happened?" They said," Its just a side effect of our magic." I went back to the booth feeling that they were lying to me.

* * *

Rena pov

We had on kid battle suits and went to the stadium. We heard cheering for us and listened as the announcer said," You will be in a water bubble and be pushing everyone out except your teammates." We heard gates open and Lucy followed by Juvia. We also saw the opposite side gate open and Chick and a girl walked out.

We entered the bubble and started to push everyone out. Lisanna was out first followed by Juvia and Apple. I pushed the girl almost out but got thrown out by Chick. Lucy got pushed out by Chick and Chick got pushed out by Lucy, so in other words they both pushed each other out. Who was left was Mena and that other girl.

* * *

Mena pov

I pushed her out but then the current was too strong and got swiped outside with her. She hit the ground first and then me. The announcer said," Fairy tail wins GMG!" We shouted and hugged each other. Everyone was screaming and shouting, We are the number one guild!" I went to Lisanna and said," Good game!" She said," You wish" and then walked away. I said to her other teammates and they said," We'll win next year and congratulations!"

We hugged then went to get trophy. We got the gold and then got crowded by the guild. We hugged them and then I saw Blaze and ran towards him. I was about to say hi when he kissed me. I heard the guild saw Aw and then we looked at them. I saw Raven and Elsword kissing Rena and Lucy kissing Natsu. The guild went nuts and were celebrating the new couples. After we kissed I hugged him and told him I love you. (You know what I'm probably going to put lemon into a section/book on its own idk) I looked at them and smiled.

Master Markov said,"Since they helped us win the GMG, we will help them back to their dimension." People started to whine a bit but shut up because it's the right thing to do. We went back to the river and waited till they gave us the ok sign. We went into the water but nothing happened till a blue light came from the water and opened up the portal. I said to Erza, with tears in my eyes, "I guess this is it." Erza said," You take care out there and if your in trouble then come straight back, ok?" I cried and then hugged her one last time.

* * *

Rena pov

I hugged Lucy and Natsu wishing them to be the best around and "we'll see each other again soon" I said. We stood there for a while but went into the water with everyone. We waved as we said goodbye and went into the portal.

* * *

(Sneak peek)

Aw man, we ended up in a another different dimension!

* * *

Mena: so…how did u guys like it?

Cece: I have no words…

Mystic:…wdf?!

Mena: ok ok I kinda had school so I rushed...^^"

Cast: Wtf?!

-Mena runs away-

Rena:well…plz R&R -bows and walks away to go read comments-


End file.
